Wizards of the Waverly Place : The Final Battle
by A Mosaic Masterpiece
Summary: In-progress...
1. Character Application

Hello. Okay, this is my very first fan-fiction series for "Wizards of Waverly Place", and for these stories, I am going to need about five characters. So, go ahead and apply.

Character's Name :

Mythical Creature? (Human, Leprechaun, Witch, etc.) :

Physical Appearance :

Description :

Note : If you want your character to be accepted, you must subscribe me, so you'll get updated on the three part series I am currently working right now for this series. :)  
>Thanks, in advance.<p>

**_YES! I have more than five submitted characters! Thank you so much to the people who submitted, but I will only accept five as the main ones. I will make sure the other ones will be mentioned, though. Thanks. :)_**


	2. A Big Announcement

**News : I am not sure if I could even finish this story. My mom just surprised us last night that we are going to Canada for the rest of the summer, and she told us not to bring any electronics. Then, when we return home, it's school. I will still try to finish this story during the school year, but it is going to take a while. I am so sorry guys. I mean it, I am deeply sorry.**

It was a beautiful day to open the Russo Subway Shop. Jerry sat on one of the tables and asked Alex to declare the shop open. Alex went downstairs to find out what her dad was muttering about.  
>"Did you just call me, dad?"<br>"Yes, Alex." Jerry placed his feet on top of the table, feeling relaxed. "Can you flip the 'open' sign over, so we could serve customers now?"  
>"Why me? You're the closest one!" Alex took a step up as she slightly whined. Jerry turned around and looked at her. "Fine. Where's Justin? Tell him to flip the sign over."<br>"Okay. I'll do it." she took her wand off her boots and waved it "Walking there will not happen, I declare the shop open." The doors opened wide, and bright lights covered the sandwich shop. "There, much better." Alex giggled and hurried upstairs, leaving Jerry still sleeping on the table.

Alex hurried to the couch and turned the TV on. She grabbed the pile of magazine on the couch and began flipping through the pages. Justin walked in the living room. His black hair all messed up. He was wearing a dark blue V-neck and a baggy pants. Alex looked towards him and giggled. "What's wrong with you dude?" Justin scratched his head. "I can't find the spellbook in the Wizards Lair. Did you happen to take it?  
>"Wha-? Why does everyone blame me when something gets lost?" Alex closed one of her magazines.<br>"Alex! It's not funny! I still have to study for the wizard competition, which is this month."  
>Alex stood up. "This month? No one told me that!"<br>"Yes, we have. I kept reminding you last month when you were in your room writing your journal."  
>"Really? Well, I wasn't listening." Justin rolled his eyes. "So, are you studying or what?"<br>Just as Alex was about to answer, Max entered the room from outside, carrying a bucket of seawater. Seaweeds fell down the floor. "Oh, hey guys. Just stopping by for my monthly self-massage."  
>"Monthly self-massage?" Alex muttered to herself. "Who does that?"<br>Max placed the heavy bucket down. "Me and Stallion."  
>"Max. Stallion's a hamster. How can he get a massage?" Max took the bucket and began going upstairs. "The right way, Alex. Use you imagination."<br>There was a knock on the door and Alex went towards it and opened it. No one was there. "You know how much waste of time is opening the door and no one is there." she layed down the couch. "That's too much work." Just as then, Professor Crumbs popped in the room. "Good morning Justin and Alex Russo." Justin turned around. "Professor Crumbs! What a surprise. You've come here to declare that I won the Wizard Poem Contest? You know that it was my best poem yet, and the first one on that subject too." Professor Crumbs looked at Justin. "Please don't write on that kind of subject, Justin. Some judge are too young for those kinds of things."  
>"Uhh? It's not inappropriate, Professor Crumbs."<br>"Yes, it is Justin. Especially the part about the leaf and the lady. It was just disturbing. Anyways, I am going to need your family for this big announcement." He snapped his fingers and Jerry, Theresa, and Max popped.  
>"Hey. I was doing my self-massage!" Max complained.<br>"Oh, hey Professor Crumbs. Did Alex do something wrong already?"  
>"No. I have come here to inform you guys that the Russo Wizard Competition is in two days." Justin clenched his fist and jumped in joy. "Justin. Stop embarrasing me!" Alex slapped Justin's arm. "Please save the girl jumping until the end, Justin. So, by that announcement, I am going to take the three wizards to the Wizard World and place them in the Contest Portal until the day of the competition."<br>"Contest portal? Dad never told us about that." Justin looked at Jerry. "Well, it is suppose to be a surprise." Jerry replied.  
>"A contest portal is a portal where the wizards stay before the big day. There is one portal per wizard, and in that portal, you will be tested and challenged."<br>"So, like a training?"  
>"Stop butting in Justin!" Alex raised her voice.<br>"Yes. It is like a training, but before we leave, you are going to need a training partner."  
>"A training parter? Why can't you just use a spell to make one? Magic is lame." Theresa rolled her eyes and headed downstairs.<br>Professor Crumbs clapped his hands and three ladies were in sight. There was a half pixie and a half vampire, a wizard, and a half angel and a half mermaid. "The three of you will be battling with these creatures. Justin, you take Mariana, one of the best young wizards alive."  
>Mariana walked towards Justin. "Hello step-cousin. I am Mariana Knight, but you can call me Marie."<br>Justin looked at Jerry. "Mariana's my step-cousin?"  
>"Yes. Justin. Basically, your training partner are your relatives or friends."<br>"Alex, you will get one of the most vicious pixie vampires out there, Destinee Anania Rousseau." Destinee flapped her wings and floated in-front of Alex's face. She showed her fangs with her 'ready-to-attack' face.  
>"You are not scaring me, Destinee." Destinee showed her claws and her fangs grew. "Okay. You got me." Alex looked at her dad. "Pixie's have claws? And I don't even know you." Max stood next to Alex. "Oh, she's my best friend. You know every night you could here me talk, I am talking to her. Not to myself."<br>"Very well, Max. You are going to battle with Syka Mannell."  
>"How come Max gets the mermaid and I got a wizard!" Justin looked at Professor Crumbs. "Because, Justin, I believe you could defeat your opponent with no problem. As of Max." he looked at Max. "I am not going to say it. Well, only Jerry knows to Styka. Her mother was his training partner."<br>The three of them looked at Jerry. "Oh, thanks dad." Max thanked him.


End file.
